Sinners Town
by AiAoiTori
Summary: Kenny and Butters once lived totally different lives from the ones they do now in South Park, but ever since Kenny manipulated Butter's memory and moved them to South Park things have been much better. Now what will happen when butters begins to remember his real past?


This town is filled with sinners of all sorts. The prostitutes that hang the red lanterns outside their doors at night, the murderers that prowl the streets like panthers on the hunt slinking around in the shadows, the sleazy perverts that grope and fondle the unsuspecting male or female it doesn't seem to matter to them. But of course they are not just satisfied with touching so when the opportunity arises they do much more than grope and fondle the unsuspecting. They rape them in varying ways and degrees of brutality. In fact just the other day, I walked past a poor girl of merely 15 prostrate on the ground. Her clothes ripped, face, and thighs bruised black and blue. It was evident that there was a struggle. What ended up killing her was most likely the head wound, she suffered obvious because of the dried blood on her temple to anyone willing or curious enough to glance her way. But of course there are the adulters who wander here from their home towns to indulge themselves in the sinful acts of the flesh with women who are not their wives.

Then there are the junkies and the alcoholics now them being addicted isn't the only reason why they are sinners because you see when one let's all control go to a drug of any sort one may do some very unsavory things. These men I speak of are pedophiles, rapists, and abusers of loved ones. In this town there are few who can call themselves clean, moral people and I would be happier than a pig in shit to tell you that I am one of the few, but even though I am one of the many sinners in this town that is rotting from the inside out as its streets run thick with the blood of the innocent and the depraved, but my sin is not one of lying.

You see there is a festival held this town. It has been held since long before the sinners corrupted this once beautiful and prosperous town. The festival was once held to gaze upon the stars, but now it is merely a day for the victims to be trapped with their murders, rapists, and dealers around a grand bon fire. Today is the day of the starry night festival and I stand here in the shadows watching the drunken men and women stumble around groping at whatever they can get their hands on. The murderers no longer have to hide in the shadows prowling for their next victim. This town this festival is like a pen of chickens set out for the wolves dinner, but even those who do not take pleasure in killing kill tonight just like these two drunken men who have found a small girl of only 2 they call out boisterously.

"Let's play! Let's play!" like they are about to play a fun game.

But in truth what awaits this poor little girl is nothing but pain and agony, I watch as the men throw the young child into the fire and her agonized screams and gurgles become the music for the festivities. Men throw down their glass bottles of hard liquor and exchange them for knives, guns, or women as they hoot and holler and the victims women, children, and even other men cry out in fear, pain, and agony as many draw their last breath

There is a girl pinned to the ground in front of the bon fire, three men hold her down as the have their way with her already bruised and battered body. They make sure to leave her only escape, the bon fire, before her as she struggles unsure which would be better. To burn, possibly die from the abuse, or bring a child she will not be able to care for into this corrupted world. Her decision is death as she crawls away until the flames have fully engulfed her body and can no longer move. The men swear and stomp the ground in frustration before they go to find another helpless victim. As I scan the surrounding area, I find many dead bodies and limbs scattering the ground. The drunkards and scarred victims stumble and fall over them as the murderers laugh and plunge in their knives, pull their triggers, or twist their wires and cloth strips just a bit tighter.

No one can hide in their houses because the "guards" will pull them from them and kill them. The young children hide in the shadows much like I am now. You may be wondering who I am and to answer that I would say I am an observer. A watcher, I do not get involved and maybe that is my sin.

I watched as my parents slowly fell into ruin and killed themselves. I watched as my whole world crumble and fell from beneath me into this dark abyss. My story is not one for the weak stomached or the frail hearted. My story is for those who wish to see the truth under the thick velvet sheet weaved of lies and fairy tales.

The demons of this world are not like those in our story books and movies. They are humans just like you and me. Only they can no longer be called human with how corrupted they have become, and demon is the only word in the human language to describe them. This town is their home where they all come from but in this town filled with sinners and victims. There are still those here that miraculously remain pure and untainted by its filth just like the child across from me watching this horrific seen with tears in his eyes.

**AN: This one popped into my head in the middle of the night. I hope you all like my little intro, and can you guess whose point of view this is from? I'll give you a hint. who has blond hair and blue eyes, but you only see it in one episode?**


End file.
